Mike, Kaylee, and Jesse?
by BreakingBadFanatic21
Summary: After a chance encounter at the mall Jesse unknowingly sweet talks his way into little Kaylee's good graces. She extends a dinner invitation (to Mike's dismay). Not only does Jesse end up at Mike's dinner table, he also ends up in his bed...and life. Between the antics of the mischievous Jesse and spunky Kaylee what's old Mike to do? (A lighthearted comedy)
1. Chapter 1

Mike awakened to the sound of giggling and rustling in his living room. He slowly sat up, dressed in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants that he frequently slept in. He yawned, reaching for his reading glasses on the tan nightstand beside his king-sized bed. He balled up his fists and pushed himself off of the bed. Somehow it hurt him just to move, maybe his age was catching up with him. All of the action and movements must have been wearing him down.

After taking a warm shower, shaving and brushing his teeth, Mike made his way back to his room. Once in his room he turned his attention to a dark, brown wooden dresser; then opening it. He retrieved a white button down shirt and black slacks, then getting dressed.

These days he was mighty busy. Mainly with all of the jobs that his boss Gus Fring had lined up. However, also trying to keep up with his spunky 10-year old granddaughter, Kaylee was a major task in his life. She was staying with him for the summer, attending a summer camp program Monday through Thursday. Mike made the point of picking her up at the same time each day, as well as talking with each of her camp instructors. Mike was certainly the epitome of a doting grandfather. Between taking her to camp, playing games with her, as well as running her to the park and wherever else her little heart desired he was busy.  
Luckily Gus, despite his sociopathic tendencies and personality was nice enough to let Mike recuperate for the summer. After all, Mike was the best guy that he had on his team.  
His joints ached and his bones felt sore and hollow. All of that hand-to-hand combat and gun toting action was creeping back up to him. But that is what he did best, being a former cop, turned assassin.  
Mike walked into the living room, seeing Kaylee, dressed in her favorite pink top and bottom pajama set playing with her Barbie dolls. She immediately looked up at her loving grandfather and ran up to him; leaving her dolls in the dust.  
"Grandpa! What are we going to do today?!" She asked excitedly, looking up at him.  
A warm smile appeared on his face. "Well I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
Little Kaylee put her index finger against her chin. "Hmmmm…," The girl mused, in a deep thought, then giggling. "I know!"  
He crouched down to her height. "Tell me." He said, the smile not leaving his face.  
"Can we go to the mall?" She asked, leaning towards him.  
He chuckled. "The mall?"  
"Yes!" Kaylee exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.  
"And what do you know about a "mall"?" He asked in amusement.  
"Well, mommy used to take me every Saturday!" She said with a wide grin.  
He sighed, then standing up. "Women." He said, with a low chuckle.  
"Pleeeease, grandpa Mike!" Kaylee begged, clinging to his leg.  
"Oh, okay," He said, rustling her hair. "Only because you're my favorite granddaughter!"  
"I'm your only granddaughter, silly!" She said with a giggle.  
He chuckled. "I suppose that you're right, but you're still my favorite," He said with a wink. "Get washed up and dressed while I make you breakfast and we'll go."  
"Thanks grandpa!" She said, then blowing him a kiss before running down the hallway to her room.  
He smiled to himself. Kaylee was the only person who could melt his cold and hard exterior. Being able to spend time with her took his mind off of all of the atrocities that had done. In the end everything he did was for her, he yearned to leave her a stable future; to protect her as long as he could.  
He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and retrieving a carton of eggs, milk, and a pack of bacon. After getting a mixing bowl from the top cabinet he then began cracking the eggs and mixing a bit of milk in them. After mixing the eggs he cut open a pack of bacon, then waiting for the stove to heat up.  
After finishing cooking Mike whirled around to see Kaylee standing attentively behind him. She wore a frilly pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with her favorite light-up princess sneakers. "What's for breakfast, gramps?" She asked.  
"The usual, since I didn't get a request this morning." Mike answered sweetly in his rough, monotone voice.  
"Tommorow morning then!" She yelled happily.  
"Yep, just tell me when I wake up," He said, stooping down to her. " And I'll make you whatever you want."  
"A cake?" she asked with a giggle.  
"No…grandpa can't make a cake, sweetheart." He said with a chuckle.

After eating breakfast and clearing the table; Mike with Kaylee not far behind, left the house and walked out to his tan Cadillac. After buckling up Mike proceeded to drive to the mall.

They soon arrived at the mall after a 20-something minute drive. To Mike's surprise Kaylee was unusually busy, well they were in a mall; and the goldenheartered little sweetheart loved to spend grandpa Mike's money. Not that he cared. As long as Kaylee was happy he didn't care, if it were possible he would buy the moon for her.  
After an hour and a half of blitzing the mall and trailing behind his overly-excited granddaughter he ploped down on a nearby bench in the food court with 4 different bags in hand. Meanwhile, Kaylee was sitting happily beside him licking away at her vanilla ice crème cone.  
"Wow, you can go," He said with a huff, impressed at Kaylee's stamina. "Pop pop needs a rest."  
Suddenly his carefree deameanor went south when he saw Jesse walking throughout the mall. Mike watched him closely hoping he wouldn't see him. He rolled his eyes seeing the troublesome young man make his way towards him. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans along with white nikes.  
"Mike!" He exclaimed, a little too excited. "How have you been?" He paused, seeing the cute Kaylee eating her ice crème cone.  
"I'm fine," Mike replied stoically. "What is it?, you see that I'm on a lovely outing with this special lady here." Mike said, gesturing to Kaylee.  
She laughed.  
"This is Kaylee?" Jesse said with a smile, crouching down. "Hey, I'm Jesse," He said, shaking her hand. "I'm a friend of your pop pop's." He continued, barely being able to keep a straight face.  
"Hi." She replied, bashfully.  
"Sweetheart," Mike said, standing up. "Will you excuse me for a minute? I need to talk to Jesse."  
"Okay!" Kaylee exclaimed, turning her attention back to her ice cream cone.  
Mike pulled Jesse a few feet away. "Just what the hell was that back there?" He scowled.  
"I was just saying hi to Kaylee," Jesse huffed. "I don't want to be rude to a kid, Jesus, Mike." He said, a bit annoyed about how defensive he was being.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing. I can't be in a public place?" Jesse asked, sharply, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No," Mike retorted sourly. "We don't need to be seen together."

"Don't be so paranoid, old man," Jesse breathed, scratching the back of his head. "It's summer now and things have slowed down a lot, we're both off."

Mike leaned in to the young man. "And I want to keep it that way."

Jesse laughed. "You think I want trouble?"

"Well you're not who I'm worried about...," Mike mused, looking back at Kaylee. She smiled and waved at them; causing both him and Jesse to smile and wave awkwardly back at her. He then turned back around, resuming his tension with Jesse. "I'm worried about your troublesome handler, Walter."

"Handler?!" Jesse muttered under his breath. "He doesnt control me, you know?! I control myself..."

"Come on," Mike retorted with a sigh. "Gus and I both know- -"

"You and Gus," Jesse said with a laugh. "He's your handler, right?," He teased. "Since Mr. White is mine."

Mike snarled, grabbing at Jesse's collar. "Listen you!- -" He froze, looking back and seeing Kaylee making her way in their direction.

"No violence in front of little Kaylee." Jesse teased, wiggling out of his grasp.

"Grandpa...," Kaylee said in disappointment. Mike's heart dropped immediately, bringing his mood and compliancy back down. "Why are you being mean to Jesse?"

Jesse couldnt help but to smile at her innocence. "Yeah, Mike...why do you have to be so mean?"

Mike looked back at him, his fists tensing but not being unable to knock a few hits into Jesse like he usually could.

Kaylee walked up to Jesse. "Are you okay?! Grandpa Mike is pretty tough!"

"Ah, yeah," Jesse said with a nervous laugh. "I'm okay."

"Grandpa!," She scolded. "Please apoligize to Jesse!"

Mike's cold and stoic demeanor immediately gave way to a compliant and gentle grandfather. He bowed his head to her, as if he were a scolded pup; then turning his attention to the stunned and amused Jesse. "I..I'm sorry, Jesse." He said, sounding pitiful.

She smiled, kissing Mike's hand. "It's always nice to make up with a friend, or else you won't be friends anymore," She said sweetly. "Why don't you invite him to dinner?"

Mike nearly had a heart-attack. "Uh...Kaylee," He said, coughing in surprise. "I think Jesse has something to do."

Jesse smiled. He was loving this. Loving seeing Mike being scolded by his granddaughter and looking so helpless. "No I don't." He quickly said with a smile, folding his arms.

"Well since grandpa Mike is such a meanie, I'll invite you!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing Jesse's hand.

"Uh, alright!", He said with a grin, looking down at the high strung girl. "Looks like I'm coming over for dinner."

Mike sighed, not wanting to defy his granddaughter. "If you want Jesse to come over for dinner then sure." He said, barely getting the sentence out.

She giggled excitedly. "Yay! A dinner party with a guest! I love guests!"

"Awesome!" Jesse said, the smile not leaving his face. "You know, one of my really good friends has a son named "Brock". He's about your age," He continued. "I play games with him all the time."

"Like what?!" She asked excitedly.

"I usually play video games with him, he really likes that. I also buy him toys from time-to-time- -"

"I need to use the restroom for a moment," Mike said in anguish. "You stay here with Jesse for a moment," He said, storming off to the restroom. He sighed, splashing water on his face; then looking in the mirror. "Well fuck me." He groaned, walking out of the restroom and back towards the smiling Kaylee and Jesse.

Well that was that, Kaylee and Jesse: 1, Mike: 0


	2. Chapter 2: The sleepover

Mike sat across the rectangular wooden table munching on the steak and potatoes that he fixed an hour ago. Jesse sat across from him while Kaylee stuck beside him like glue.

"Wow," Jesse said in delight, his mouth full of potatoes. "I had no idea you could cook like this!" He mused as he continued munching.

Mike flashed a small smile. "Well I learned to cook because Princess Kaylee demanded me to do so."

She looked up at him. "Not just for me, but when I go back with mommy you'll be able to cook!," She answered, cutting off a piece of steak and eating it. "I don't want you to starve, grandpa." She teased.

"You are so modest." He replied, patting her head.

"Well before I arrived you looked so skinny! Like a twig!" She exclaimed, still eating.

Jesse laughed at the little girl's bluntness. "You did look kind of poor..." Jesse chimed in.

While Kaylee stared at her plate and continued eating, Mike flashed a look of annoyance at Jesse, then balling up his fists at the table.

Jesse looked at the perturbed old man and shrugged, then smiling as he ate a piece of potato and steak. "The potatoes are awesome and the steak is so tender!"

"Thanks." Mike replied stoically.

Kaylee was too impressionable at her age. the last thing he wanted was that idiot Jesse to rub off on her. The young girl was too easily impressed and way too friendly. Jesse wasn't a threat. He was more of an annoyance. And Mike wasn't fond of annoyances. He would only tolerate Jesse's antics without repercussion while in Kaylee's presence. When she went to bed, the fun would be over. Then he could kick Jesse's ass like he wanted to since he started talking stupid and getting on Kaylee's good side.

After eating, Kaylee walked into the living room; then turning on the large plasma screen tv to "Spongebob Squarepants".

Mike stood up taking her plate along with his and placed them in the sink. He looked back at Jesse. "You can put your own plate in the sink." He said gruffly.

Jesse smirked and stood up. "Dinner was good." He said, walking past him and placing his plate in the sink.

Mike narrowed his eyes and put his hand on his hip. "Just what do you want, kid?"

"I saw you at the mall and wanted to catch up." Jesse replied, sensing Mike's apprehension.

"Catch up on what?" Mike asked, his voice low as he looked over at Kaylee.

"Well I don't know, just saying hi...I guess." Jesse replied, shrugging.

"Well, hi," Mike said in annoyance. "And bye." He barked, pointing to the door.

Jesse raised his brow, a look of mischief claiming his boyish face. "But does Kaylee want me to leave?"

"Don't you dare." Mike warned, his voice low, hoping Kaylee wouldnt hear the exchange.

"Kaylee." Jesse chimed, immediately catching the girl's attention.

She whirled around, looking at him. "Yes, Jesse?"

"Your pop pop says I have to go so I'll be heading out." He said begrudgingly.

Mike breathed a sigh in relief.

"NO!," She pouted. "Jesse is your friend, why don't you have a sleepover like mommy lets me and Megan have?"

Mike wanted to be struck down right then and there. A sleepover...with Jesse Pinkman? Another man? Kaylee was naive and had no idea of how awkward she was making this for her pop pop.

"I don't like sleepovers that much." Mike responded, innocently.

"Have you ever had a sleepover?"

A few, but not her kind of sleepovers. Adult sleepovers. "I haven't but you see, Jesse doesn't like sleepovers either." He went on, desperately trying to discourage this unwelcome conversation with his persnickety granddaughter.

Jesse flashed a coy smile. "I do like sleepovers actually...very much so."

It was official. Mike was going to kill Jesse for this. All of this.

"Your pop pop has never had one before," Jesse teased patting an annoyed Mike on the back. "He seems a bit shy."

He seemed shy in front of his granddaughter but his blood pressure certainly wasn't towards Jesse and his antics. "Okay," He said, forcing a smile. "Jesse can sleep over." Yeah, he can sleep over. But once Kaylee goes to bed he is going to kick his ass the way he wanted to when he first showed up and started talking stupid. He couldn't wait for that sleepover.

"I'll show you what a sleepover is," She said, grabbing both of their hands and leading them to his room. "You lay in bed...like so," She instructed, gesturing Mike to get in his bed. He awkardly pulled back the covers and slid in between the sheets. "You too Jesse," The sadistic fuck was liking this, smiling as he slid under the covers. He was going to get him. Just wait. Mike sat up aginst the headboard awkwardly and looking at the amused Jesse. "And then you just talk about stuff, laugh and play games."

"Don't worry, Kaylee, I'll make sure your pop pop is comfortable." He assured with with a wink.

She smiled. "Well, I'll going to go to bed."

"Wh-What?!" Mike inquired, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Girls can't have sleepovers with boys so I'm going to bed once I finish watching Spongebob."

Go figure.

And with that, Mike laid awkwardly in the bed with Jesse.

"What the hell was that?!" Mike growled.

"What?"

"You like sleepovers?! Are you kidding me?"

"I do like them, I didn't lie." Jesse muttered with a shrug.

Mike snarled, pushing Jesse off the bed. The unnerved young man fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Kaylee doesn't know what she's doing," He muttered. "This is highly inappropriate." He scolded, getting out of the bed.

"How is it inappropriate?"

"We're two men in the same bed!," He snarled, his anger boiling over. "Do you get off on this?! Embarrassing me?!"

"What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Im going to strangle you!" Mike exclaimed, lunging for him. Jesse slyly evaded him by jumping on the bed. Mike proceeded to chase him all around the room.

"Come on, old timer!" He teased with a chuckle as he jumped off of the bed.

Mike was seeing red as he saw Jesse standing on the opposite side of the bed. Without thinking he jumped over the bed and tackled him to the floor, then hitting him upside the head.

"Hey, dumbass! Are you trying to give me brain-damage?!" Jesse grumbled.

"Too late for that, you sadistic little prick." Mike snarled.

"Are you two fighting?" Kaylee inquired, knocking on the door.

"A little, it's what boys do." Mike assured with a fake chuckle. He desperately wanted to kick his ass, the last thing he wanted was to see the look of terror on his sweet granddaughter's face as he beats the snot out of Jesse.

"Ah, okay...well goodnight." She replied through the door.

"Goodnight." He replied sweetly, despite him having Jesse by the collar.

"Night, Kaylee." Jesse said.

Mike heard her footsteps disappear within a few minutes. "Now." He said.

Jesse kneed him in the stomach, he rolled off of him with a curse. He looked to see Jesse sitting triumphantly on his bed.

He caught his breath and lunged for him, he had him by the collar once more and all Jesse did was smile. "Are you high?" Mike inquired, eyeing his closely. "I'm about to kick your ass and all you can do is smile?"

"You'll punch my cute face?" Jesse inquired, reaching for him.

Mike immediately slappd his hand away. "That's inappropriate. Don't do that again."

"Well you're the one on top of me." He teased, running his hand down his chest.

Mike rolled off of Jesse and turned away from him. He was actually embarrassed. Jesse actually embarrassed him. "Do you like men?"

"No, just you." Jesse replied with a faint smile.

Fuck. "So I'm the lucky guy?" Mike asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and if you're nice you could be my first." Jesse said with a wink.

Mike wondered how he became the object of Jesse's fixation. How could he find appeal in such a cold and mundane man such as Mike? He was an aging man, a grandfather at that.

"I'm here, you're here so let's do something." He said, as he removed his shirt and looked at Mike seductively.

Mike eyed him blandly, obviously uninterested. "You're crazy, kid." He muttered, putting his glasses back on.

"Let's make the best of this sleepover." Jesse urged, gazing at him.

"Okay." He said with a sigh, reaching for a book on his nightstand. For the last few nights he had been reading "Pride and Prejudice", a classic.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked in annoyance.

"What does it look like?," He answered back, moving his gaze from the book to him. "I'm making the best out of the sleepover."

What the fuck?

Jesse groaned and fell into bed, turning from him and grumpily putting the covers over his head.

Mike smiled and closed the book, then turning off the light.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed, whirling around.

"Go to sleep, kid." Mike grumbled, turning away from him and drifting off to sleep.

Jesse huffed. "Bitch."

"Goodnight to you too." Mike retorted with a reluctant smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward!

Mike woke up to Jesse's body nuzzled up against his. The old man nearly had a heart attack from the sheer awkwardness alone, and feeling Jesse's morningwood seemed to put the icing on the cake. He pushed him off and shuttered.

"What the hell is wrong with young people these days?" He wondered, scratching his head.

"What's wrong is that certain grumpy old guys won't fuck us when we ask." Jesse retorted, half-asleep.

"Well, that's just something that you're going to have to live with, kid." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

Jesse yawned and turned over to see him. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have an awesome bod for an old guy?"

"Only creepy kids with an old man fetish tell me that." Mike said gruffly, turning back over.

"Come on, Mike," Jesse urged, smoothing his hands over his back and finding his way to his strong chest. "Don't be like that."

"You know," He muttered. "I don't exactly like the idea of being molested in my own bed."

"Where then? Time and place?"

Mike rolled his eyes at the persistent young man and stood up, looking back at him. "We can't do this again." He sternly proclaimed.

Jesse slid off the bed and caressed Mike from behind, him standing there in surprise. "So you don't like me being here?"

"Hell no." Mike spat.

Jesse took a deep breath, parting his lips; letting his musky breath hit the back of Mike's neck in an almost sensual gesture.

He turned around to face him. "I'm not gay." He enunciated.

"You can't tell me that you don't get lonely being in this big bed all by your lonesome..." Jesse said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't." Mike said coldly, looking the alluring young man in the eyes.

"What would you do if I touched you?" Jesse wondered with a smirk.

"Kick your ass." Mike replied.

He laughed. "You're so grumpy, but a spanking would do me just fine," He alluded,boldly smoothing his his hands under his shirt, feeling the curly hairs on his chest. Mike winced and made a face of anguish as he watched as Jesse touched him. "Yeah," He groaned, licking his lips. "I bet you like this."

He gasped as Mike grabbed his wrist. "In your dreams, kid." He taunted.

"You're a mean old man, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Well you're still here."

Jesse cussed, falling back into bed.

"I'm going to make breakfast while you're doing that."

He turned over, watching Mike go...a bit taken aback by his rejection. But Jesse Pinkman always got what he wanted. He scored with women so why not with one man? He would bed him yet. He laid in bed, rolling on Mike's side of the bed. He had a distinct smell, of the heavy cologne that he grew quite fond of. He stood up, shirtless, as well as hot and bothered. That old goat just wouldn't give in.

He ran the shower and slid down his pants, then stepping out of them and into the shower. He lathered up with a handful of liquid soap, smoothing his hand over his nipple, moving down to his chest. He really wondered about Mike, what he liked, besides his granddaughter.

Mike shook his head in dismay of the sultry young man that conned his way into his bed. He leaned against the counter, not feeling like cooking. This whole situation was stressful. He was only putting up with this because Kaylee wants it to be so. He hated saying "no" to her. She was the only person he couldn't say no to. He walked back in the room, closing the door behind him, he sat on the bed and sighed. He desperately wanted to roll back into bed and sleep, but couldn't because of the hellion in his company. He didn't want to be groped. He heard the sound of the shower, then the sound of it shutting off.

He was shocked to see a half-naked Jesse emerge from the bathroom soaking wet with a white towel around his waist.

"Oh," Jesse said in surprise. "You're back, you must be able to cook fast."

"I didn't cook anything, you idiot," Mike barked, laying down and looking away from him. "And put some clothes on would you?"

Jesse smiled as he walked over to him. "You're certainly not a morning person, that's for sure." He sat next to him, only clad in his towel.

"Did you hear what I just sa- -?" Mike was cut off mid-sentence as Jesse leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lighten up," Jesse said in annoyance. "Life is too short not to have fun."

"This wasn't the type of fun that I had in mind." Mike muttered.

"Don't knock it til you try it, right?" Jesse said with a smile, batting his eyes back at him.

Mike smirked. "You are something else, but it's not gonna happen."

"Okay." Jesse said with a shrug, standing up.

"That's it then?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." He replied, stretching and walking back into the bathroom.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, laying back down and closing his eyes. "At least I don't have to worry about- -"

Without warning he was tackled and pinned to the bed by the wily Jesse. He looked down at the startled Mike, a smirk and amused chuckle escaping his lips. "Let's have some fun, Mike!" He exclaimed like an excited teenager, running his fingers down his chest.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Mike sneered.

"Nope," Jesse teased. "And if you throw me off again I'll yell."

Mike rolled his eyes, then sighing as he looked up at the crafty young man. "What do you want, kid?"

A disgruntled frown appeared on Jesse's smooth, young face. "I'm not just a kid!," He whispered angrily. "Jesus, Mike...," He muttered, frustrated. "I'm a man too!"

"No," Mike retorted. "You're a kid that's confused."

"Am I always gonna be a kid to you?" Jesse inquired, looking down at him.

"Yes." Mike said, looking up at his feisty apprentice.

Jesse looked down at him with a look of defiance. "I swear I'll make you beg for me," He bellowed proudly, looking him dead in the eye. "Just you wait, old man!"

"Get off of me, you little hellion!" Mike yelled, flailing around underneath him.

Jesse chuckled in amusement, placing a flurry of kisses on his cheek. He scanned his body, caressing his chest with his hands.

"Stop, stop..." Mike whispered, pushing the frisky young man away.

"Oh come on, Mike..." Jesse cajoled with an innocent smile.

Mike turned the tables on his spirited young guest, pinning him down with all of his fury. "Now listen, you little- -!"

Suddenly they were both startled at the opening of the door.

"Well," They both heard a voice say. "This is what you do with your apprentices, Mike?"

It was the one, the only...Saul Goodman.

He donned a charcoal black Armani suit with matching dress shoes. He also wore a canary-yellow dress shirt. He was shocked at the sight of tough Mike rolling in bed with young Jesse.

Mike rolled off of him as if he were the plague, then pushing him off, causing him to hit the floor.

Jesse growled, rubbing his tailbone.

"How did you get in here?!" Mike inquired, a bit embarrassed. He quickly stood up and distanced himself from Jesse.

"Kaylee let me in." Saul replied with a shrug.

"What do you want?" Mike snarled. What was the nosy Saul Goodman there for?

"Hey, don't give me the icy reception because I interrupted a potential sword fight in the making." Saul teased, his eyes floating back and forth at the both of them.

Jesse smiled, standing up. "You caught us, Saul."

"It's not like that!" Mike spat, glaring at the thoroughly amused Jesse.

"It's okay that you're into that," Saul replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But ya know, you could've at least called me so I could give you two 20 minutes or something."

"Saul," Mike muttered, keeping his voice low. "Shut up and tell me what you're doing here so early."

Jesse smiled and kissed Mike on the cheek. He basked in his awkward reaction, then sashaying back into the bathroom as he held his towel up.

Saul chuckled and he watched Jesse go.

"What's so funny?" Mike inquired, rubbing his bald head in anguish.

"I had a hunch that you liked them young," He teased. "But Jesse Pinkman?"

"It's not like- -" He sighed. "Forget it. Just tell me what you want." He said folding his arms.

Jesse Pinkman was dead now. No way Mike would let him get away with embarrassing him like that. Now Saul took him for a pervert. He was going to clobber that little brat good. Just wait until they are alone again.


	4. Chapter 4: Boyfriend?

"Well, I needed a bit of help." Saul said, his voice a tad unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"Go on." Mike urged, folding his arms. "It's too late to leave now, you're already standing in my bedroom after misunderstanding my molestation for an actual enjoyable experience."

Saul chuckled. "I'm not sure how true that is," He went on. "You are a man of mystery, but I have to admit... this indulged my curiosity."

"It's true. I'm not intimate with him!," He whispered, not wanting that horny lunatic to hear. "He's been groping me and hitting on me all morning!"

Saul looked at the closed bathroom door, a cheeky smirk appearing on his face.

Mike burned with embarrassment. Of course Saul took amusement in things like this, instead of profiting from a man's misfortunes he can now laugh and make fun of them. "I'm glad you think this is funny, Goodman."

"I said I was sorry for interrupting- -"

Mike snarled and grabbed him by his suit. "Enough. Tell me what you're here for."

He cleared his throat, wiggling out of Mike's strong grasp. "Well, a little birdie told me that Jesse was visiting for a while," A faint laugh escaped him. "But I had no idea he was in your bed- -"

"Goodman." Mike growled.

"Okay, okay...that's besides the point, I need an assistant and Jesse is the first person who came to mind- -"

"Take him," Mike urged. "For the love of God, take him!" He exclaimed, his voice still low.

The bathroom door flew open. "What?!" A seething Jesse roared. "After all we've been through how can you just trade me?!"

"I'm not trading you," Mike mused. "I'm giving you away, there's a difference."

Jesse scowled. "I'm not going."

"But I'm short-handed at the moment, it would be a great help- -"

"Read my damn lips," Jesse spat. "I'm not interested. I'm staying here."

Mike turned to him, cringing at what he was about to do. He turned to Jesse, looking him up and down. "Turn your back for a minute, Goodman," He grabbed Jesse by the arm, and put his mouth to his ear. "Listen, you take this job and I'll give you something." He whispered.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Something in bed." He hinted.

Jesse's face turned bright red. "I-In bed?" All of his pervy desires were finally going to be fulfilled! Oh yeah...nosebleed central.

Mike smirked and nodded. "So be a good boy for Saul for a while and you'll be rewarded."

"Do I get a hint?!"

"Something I wanted to give you ever since I first saw you." Mike replied with a smile.

"I'll throw on some clothes!" Jesse exclaimed, raiding Mike's drawer.

Saul cleared his throat. "You have a way with words there, Mike." He said, adjusting his collar.

"Not you too..." Mike breathed, rolling his eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh, no...not me," He said coyly. "But if that isn't motivation I don't know what is."

Mike heard Kaylee call for him. Instinctively he brushed past Saul and went into the living room. "Yes?" He chimed.

"Jesse is going to work for Mr. Saul?" She inquired.

"Yes sweetie, he is. Saul needs help at his job."

"But won't you miss Jesse?"

"No, he's- -"

"You won't miss him?," She asked, a bit saddened at her granfather's answer. "He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Mike looked back and saw Jesse standing in his doorway. He blushed, did he just hear that? He was wearing one of his black t-shirts and gray sweats. Both hung off of the lean young man. Why did he have to use his clothes anyway?! And why did he have to walk in right when Kaylee said that?!

Jesse flashed his 1-million watt smile and walked towards Mike, kissing him on the lips. Mike nearly turned to stone, crumbling in embarrassment. Figuratively speaking of course. He just kissed him on the lips. Shit, why did he just do that? Wait, he knew why. Because he couldn't clobber him in front of Kaylee. "I'll see you later, okay Mike?"

He swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes."

"Bye, Kaylee!"

She smiled at him and waved.

Saul looked at him. "Well there you have it, folks!"

Mike shook his head and sighed. "I'll see you later, kid," He said, then turning his attention to Saul. "Take good care of him."

"Well I obviously can't take care of him as good as you can," Saul teased, patting him on the back. "But I'll do my best." He assured.

Jesse smiled at Mike as he left with Saul, after leaving the house he got into Saul's fancy white cadillac with him. Jesse eyed Saul curiously as he pulled out of Mike's driveway and onto the main road. He put his window down, letting the wind flow against his face.

Mike stood in the living room, a bit shocked. Jesse...his boyfriend? He nervously looked at Kaylee. She really thought that, well they must have had one too many sleepovers. He walked back to his room and fell on the bed. Jesse certainly accomplished what he set out to do, weasel his way into his life. He drifted asleep, he had slept for a about 4 hours. Jesse sure did zap his energy somehow.

After his 4 hour nap he awakened to the smell of fried chicken, his stomach rumbled in protest. The bathroom door opened and he saw Jesse drying off with a second towel. "Hey," The young man said happily, sitting on the bed beside him. "Saul paid me so I went to Pollos Hermanos," He said, pointing at the large box of chicken on the nightstand. Pollos Hermanos...how appropriate. "And don't worry, I gave Kaylee a few pieces along with a bottle of grape juice I got for her at a convenience store on the way back."

Mike was shocked to say the least. The young man had initiative after all. "Wow, thanks kid." He said with a smile, scruffing up his hair. Jesse blushed, realizing that was the first time Mike had actually smiled for him.

He smiled back. "Now what were you going to give me?," He asked. "I've been a good boy, haven't I?"

Mike sighed, the smile never departing his face. "Oh, that's right," He mused, easing his face to his. "I was going to clobber you but you deserve something nicer."

"Like what?" Jesse asked.

"Like this." Mike said, grabbing his shoulder and planting a gentle kiss on Jesse's lips. He sat back, surveying Jesse's reaction.

He was beet red. "You...You kissed me." He squeaked. Mike had actually kissed him on his own accord and suddenly that seemed more rewarding than any crude sex act.

He stood up. "I did, didn't I,?" Mike's kiss was so gentle, Jesse had no idea that the grizzly bear was actually a teddy bear. "But anyway, I'll get some plates- -"

"I already took care of that." Jesse said, pointing at the two paper plates sitting on the dresser.

"Alright then, so did you want to eat in here or in front of the TV?"

Jesse smiled. "In here," He quickly said. "I want to make sure that I have your attention." He got up and retrieved the plates, then plopping back down.

"You know, I usually don't eat in bed." Mike said, sitting back down.

Jesse laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure you don't do anything else in this bed," He joked, then kissing his cheek, taking advantage of his giving mood. "Come on," He urged. "Live a little," He said with a warm smile. "Nothing says that you're living more than eating fried chicken in bed!"

Mike laughed, grabbing a plate. "Whatever you say, kid...whatever you say."


End file.
